


Turnabout

by goseaward



Category: Magic in Manhattan - Allie Therin
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goseaward/pseuds/goseaward
Summary: There are always new things to try.
Relationships: Rory Brodigan/Arthur Kenzie
Kudos: 21





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to the lovely rivers_bend for the beta! Any remaining mistakes are my own.

"I thought you wanted me to do you, but if you keep doing that I'm gonna beg you to do me."

Arthur frowned at him. "Doing what?"

"You know—" Rory gestured to him. Arthur had put his hands behind his neck so his arms and shoulders were on muscular display, and as Rory talked, he pulled a leg up too. He looked like some photographs that Rory had (illegally) seen once, only ten times as good-looking. Actually, Rory ought to find out if Arthur owned any of that kind of photograph; he'd probably know where to buy them if not. But he could think about that later. Arthur's cock was half-hard, lying along the line where his thigh met his hip, and Rory's eyes were drawn to it, and then irresistibly lower, to the cleft of his ass.

Arthur's eyes hadn't left Rory's face, and now his lips curled up in a sly smile. "I do want you to fuck me," he said.

Fuck, if he kept that up, Rory wasn't gonna make it that long. "Where's the stuff?"

"Oh, jumping right in?" Arthur said with a grin. "It's in the drawer as usual."

Rory draped himself all over Arthur as he leaned up to grab the little tin. Arthur grunted under his breath—probably because Rory had made sure their cocks lined up when he did that, and not because of Rory's weight, which Arthur always seemed to handle with ease when he was throwing Rory around. Rory opened the tin and crawled back down the bed, dipping a finger in and then squeezing his shoulders between Arthur's legs so he had room to work.

Arthur breathed in as Rory circled his fingers. Rory wasn't nervous about this part—Arthur had done this to him enough times, and he'd done it to himself, too. But it was different when it was Arthur's body. Arthur who he wanted so much to please. He pushed a fingertip in and then let it pop out and Arthur made a noise halfway between a moan and a complaint.

"Okay?" Rory said.

"Copacetic," Arthur said. Rory wondered if that was his own influence.

Rory pushed in again, all the way to the last knuckle this time. He curled his finger slightly and thrust that way until he saw Arthur's dick jump. It took him a few more times before he was sure he had it—Arthur never seemed to have any trouble finding it with him, but then Arthur didn't yowl like a cat the way Rory did. Once he was certain, he added another finger.

Arthur's cock was right there, almost in his face, and since Rory's free hand was slick, he tried to give Arthur a friendly pull while he opened him up. It didn't go as well as he'd hoped. He was clumsy with his off hand, and it was a lot to keep track of. Arthur took over after a minute. "That's the advanced class," he said, still smiling. Not thrown off by whatever Rory was trying and failing to do.

"I guess I can just look at ya," Rory said. There was something mesmerizing about watching the pink head of Arthur's cock slipping through the ring of his strong fingers. Rory knew what that cock felt like, what it tasted like, and it still gave him an illicit thrill that Arthur allowed it.

"Do you like a show?"

Rory was concentrating so hard he didn't immediately realize that this was a question aimed at him. "I like it when it's you."

"We could do that sometime," Arthur said. "Just pleasure ourselves and watch each other. I'd love to see how you touch yourself."

Jeez, how could Arthur say stuff like that without blushing or stammering? Not that Rory could imagine him blushing or stammering at all, that was more Rory's game. "I like it too. Um, obviously."

"Have you ever seen anyone else? Burlesque show, anything like that?"

"Why do you wanna know?" And how on earth did you tell when the fella was ready for another finger?

"I'm just curious about what you like. You're very interesting, you know."

Rory took a moment to think, and to try not to blush at the compliment. "No, I never did. Never saw anybody a tenth as good-looking as you anyway. Guess you've ruined it for me forever."

They stared at each other for a moment. Then Arthur cleared his throat and said, "You can put another finger in, if you want. Or just move them, perhaps?"

Shit. Rory had forgotten to keep thrusting, what with the distracting conversation and all. Sex felt great but it sure was a lot of moving parts to keep track of. He tucked another finger in and—yeah, okay, that was a little different, that felt really tight. Arthur tossed his head on the pillow and went back to stroking his cock. He was all the way hard now, Rory noticed, and wasn't sure if it was despite the conversation or because of it.

"Don't wanna be anywhere else but here," Rory said, quietly. "Don't wanna be with anyone else but you. I'm gonna take it as long as you'll give it to me, and if that's the rest of both our lives, fucking good."

Arthur closed his eyes. "Teddy," he said, unsteadily.

"And not just because you're giving up your ass, either." Arthur laughed and Rory smiled. Wouldn't do to let the soft words go on too long. Arthur might get ideas.

Rory was usually so desperate for it by this point that he wasn't paying a whole lot of attention to the logistics, so he wasn't sure exactly how to change over from fingers to dick. He scooped more petroleum jelly out of the tin and slicked himself up. "We're doing it face to face, right?" he said. "Wanna look at your pretty mug." There, that was less sappy than _I want to stare into your beautiful eyes because they always make me feel like you love me._

"Anything you want." Arthur felt more relaxed, which made it more obvious that he'd tensed up when Rory first got to three fingers. He hadn't said, but Rory had assumed that he didn't do things this way very often. He was already breathing hard, like they'd been going at it for ages.

There was no smooth way to do this, Rory decided, so he leaned forward with his slick hand propping him up next to Arthur's side. He pulled his fingers out as slowly as he could and fitted his cock to Arthur's hole. And—oh, that was a problem, because Rory hadn't let himself think about what it was going to feel like, and however good and soft and hot and intimate Arthur had felt around Rory's fingers, it was that times a fucking hundred against the head of his cock.

"Ace, fuck," he said.

"Rory," Arthur said, voice tight. "Come on."

Right. Don't leave him hanging. _This is for Arthur as much as it is for me,_ he reminded himself, and thought about Arthur's thick cock spreading him open, and pushed forward from the hips.

He couldn't—he didn't know how to think. Arthur's body was all around him, all that hot blood-pounding interior of him, and Rory's cock was _in him_. In Arthur. He worked his way deeper with a few more thrusts until it felt like he couldn't go any further, Arthur's body rising to meet him, Rory's hipbones pressed against the cheeks of Arthur's ass.

"Oh my God," Rory said. "Oh fuck."

"That's good." Arthur's eyes were half-lidded, his hand lax around his dick, but he didn't look unhappy. Not like he was hurting. Rory oughta give him a helping hand but there was no way in Hell he had the coordination for that.

He slid in and out and—fuck—that was like a whole symphony of sparks up his legs and out the top of his spine. Overwhelming in a different way than the first time Arthur had fucked him. And this time he had to take care of Arthur, too. He let his hips drop towards the bed, so he was thrusting up instead of just in, and listened to the volume of Arthur's moans to tell him when he was doing it right. It was good to have something to concentrate on, otherwise he'd be lost in sweat and skin, ready to pop off five seconds in, and he wanted it to be good for Arthur. He wanted so much to make Arthur feel the way Arthur always made _him_ feel.

Somehow he'd never really thought through what this would be like. Oh, he'd thought about sex plenty—probably more than most people because he wasn't having any—but it had always been about kissing and touching the other person, making it good for them. Not this pleasure that felt like it was going to make his head explode with how intense it was, in a completely different way from the head-exploding pleasure of having Arthur do almost anything to him. He was slippery with sweat already, aware he was making a lot of noise, and Arthur's eyes were fixed on him from under half-closed lids, drinking him in. 

Rory was glad that the first time he'd ever been this gone on someone, the other person obviously felt it back.

Then Arthur reached down and grabbed Rory's ass in both hands, urging him on, and well. Rory made a noise he wasn't going to admit to and came so hard he saw black.

He remembered himself enough to pull out gently, but he toppled to the side as soon as he wasn't gonna hurt Arthur and rested a hand on Arthur's waist, trying to get his breath back. Arthur had rolled up onto his side as soon as Rory was off him, and now he was staring at Rory's face and smiling, looking thoroughly pleased with himself and the entire world. "How was that? Good?"

"You know it was," Rory said. He'd intended that to be saucy but he thought it probably came out terribly sincere.

Arthur leaned forward and kissed him. The only bad thing about fucking a fella so much taller than yourself was the difficulty of kissing while doing anything else physical, and it was nice to have his mouth again. Arthur's arm was moving—oh right. Rory'd gotten off. Arthur, not so much.

"Just lie there and look cute," Arthur said to him when he noticed Rory noticing.

No way was Rory gonna listen to that kind of talk. Which was when he had his brilliant idea.

He had to lean over Arthur to get the tin of petroleum jelly. He slicked up a couple of fingers. Arthur took his hand off his dick, obviously expecting Rory to take over, and his jaw dropped when Rory instead pushed two fingers into his own ass.

"Oh no—Rory, you're much too sensitive—" Arthur said, reaching for Rory's hand.

"I'm fine," Rory said. Stubbornly, because actually that _did_ feel on the edge of too much since he'd already come. But he couldn't think of any better way to end the evening than Arthur finishing inside of him the way he'd finished inside of Arthur, and he knew Arthur would be too overprotective to do that if he thought it would be too much for Rory.

"Your _face_ ," Arthur said, and then visibly decided that sentence didn't need finishing. He kissed Rory hard instead until Rory slid his fingers out and rolled onto his belly.

Arthur didn't move for long enough that Rory thought he'd need more convincing. But finally he grabbed the tin and slicked himself up. The moment he rolled onto Rory was almost as good as the first push inside usually was: all that weight bearing him down, the smell of him, and Rory had nothing to fear at all from him no matter how domineering he got. Arthur's hand came down to wrap around Rory's thigh, tips of his fingers dangerously close to Rory's oversensitive balls, using the grip to haul his leg out.

"You're sure," Arthur said.

"Yeah."

"And you'll tell me if it's too much."

"No."

"Rory..."

Rory was his own man, he could decide what he wanted and didn't want, and tell Arthur anything he liked about it. He rocked his ass up into Arthur's cock, and Arthur took the hint. And—all right, maybe Arthur had a point, because the sensation tipped from _good_ into _too much_ almost at once, but it was also good, somehow, that it didn't feel exactly good. He had more space in his thoughts to concentrate on Arthur's rough breathing, the sting of his teeth as he nipped Rory's shoulders. The grip he had on Rory's hips, holding him down—Arthur had finally learned his lesson there. And Rory liked that this was for Arthur, and just for Arthur, since Rory had already had his. 

Yeah, he wasn't gonna forget this. In the good way.

Arthur grunted against the back of Rory's neck as he came, then dropped his full weight on Rory like his strings had been cut. He had such a nice soft mattress that Rory only got squished a medium amount when he did that. Rory worked his arms out and patted Arthur on the side until his breathing had slowed enough that Rory felt comfortable trying to push him off.

Arthur rolled over and pulled Rory on top of him. He held Rory tenderly, dropping kisses all over his face. He was always the softest afterwards when he'd been the roughest during, and Rory didn't mind being cosseted. He let his hands rest on the strong breadth of Arthur's shoulders and enjoyed himself.

Finally, Arthur came to a stop with his lips pressed against Rory's temple. "Thank you," he said.

"Think I oughta be thanking you," Rory said. "I've never felt anything like that before."

"Which part?" Arthur said in a low, amused rumble.

"Both parts, I guess." Rory twisted around until he was more comfortably draped across Arthur's broad chest. If he was lucky, Arthur would let him sleep like that. But he'd probably want to clean up first. On the other hand, that meant using the shower, and Rory still felt like a king when _hot_ water came crashing down on his head.

Arthur tucked his arms more firmly around Rory's back. A promising development. "You're welcome. But thank you, too. For doing this with me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Mope around like Jade always says you did before I came along?"

The chuckle Arthur let out blew air over Rory's right ear. "Right."

"So you're welcome too, _bello._ "

Arthur kissed him on the lips for that one.

Rory said, "I think we should call it a draw. We're good for each other, how about that?"

"Deal," Arthur said, and Rory kissed him again, because he always liked noticing the ways Arthur found to say "I love you," especially when Arthur thought he was saying something else. He had a little collection he kept next to his heart, and he planned on adding to it for a long time to come.


End file.
